World War II
by AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: Erwin Smith's squad is headed to Germany to fight for those who cannot. However none of them are prepared for the darkness they are about to see. Erwin Smith's squad is part of the US army M for violence


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Levi Ackerman/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's a shame isn't it? When fellow men and women turn against each other. That is why I am here. My fellow men, we are going to tar down those who have taken away those who we love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damn he was an amazing speaker. And commander./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erwin Smith's squad was the strongest out of them all in the allied forces. He was strong, a great speaker, and he cared for every soul out there. Even Hitler's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I almost felt sorry for Hitler too. Not knowing that the strongest army in the world was coming for him. To end his reign over those poor people./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We all knew what we were in for. Things we could never un-see. Things that would keep us up all night. And things we will never be able to forget./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Men and women, we leave to war but what's coming back is freedom and the rid of those who dare take away our loved ones!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The people in the streets roared with cheers for the soldiers. We were heading to Germany to fight against the Nazis. Anything that had to do with freedom made these people crazy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We loaded the boats. God I don't remember how long it took. Too long I'd say. Many parents held onto their children, begging them not to go. I had no one to hold my legs down begging for me to stay... I wasn't jealous or nothing. It is actually kinda stupid I mean just let go right? It ain't to hard. I did and I'm fine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boats left shore before the sun went down. Soldiers began to talk about the horrors they would see soon. The piles of dead bodies, the starving people expecting death to come, the innocent dying at their feet... Perhaps some even thought we'd see /spanspan style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"him/spanspan style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Those who follow the man blindly call him /spanspan style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"God/spanspan style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". They say he's a descendant from heaven itself. Let me tell you this man was no angel. What kind of angel would kill everyone who it hated? No angel I've heard of./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This man was no good. He could easily kill anyone with the snap of his fingers and that startled me. How can we take down a man that powerful?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How? One step at a time, Erwin said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dammit what the hell does that even mean anyways? I am so confused by this idiot but at least he knows what he's doing. The rest of us had no idea./span/p 


End file.
